The Iron Lamppost
by Hop3lessR0mant1c
Summary: Evelyn's world has turned upside down because of the war and is sent to live with her cousins, the Pevensies, but when war effects them too, Evelyn is once again evacuated with her cousins. Although she soon comes to realize that wonderful things often come from the worst situations.
1. Leaving Home

I don't really have much to say in small author notes, but I'm going to try and explain myself a bit in this one! This is my first Narnia Fanfic and it will eventually lead to a CaspianxOC. I decided long ago that poor Prince Caspian shouldn't have gotten his heart broken! I mean how unfair for him to fall almost head over heels for Susan, share a kiss with her before she leaves Narnia, and then never see her again?! That had to have sucked! So I believe Caspian deserves an OC.

I had posted this story about a year or two ago and looking over it now (like so many of us do) I decided that it had completely sucked! I mean it was awful, so I went through and completely changed it! It went from being first person to third person and suddenly everything started to make much more sense! Lets see, what have I not gotten to yet? Um...Evelyn, my OC, is around 13 years old in this story placing her a couple months under Edmund, three years above Lucy, three years under Susan, and four years under Peter!

A little fact about me! I'm terrible at finding time to write and then updating my story. This time, though, I already got the story revised and ready! I plan on updating every week and possibly twice a week depending on how reviews go. If I don't stick to this plan please remind me to update! Just bug the living daylights out of me until I add another chapter!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARNIA! I DON'T OWN THE BOOK SERIES OR THE MOVIE SERIES, I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS AND I CERTAINLY DON'T OWN THE CREATIVE MIND OF C.S LEWIS! The only thing I own is Evelyn and some of the added words and plot paths! **

This will follow the movie quite closely, but there will be a few added twists (like almost every fanfic has). Thank you for even giving this a chance and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**The Iron Lamppost**

**Chapter 1**

War was everywhere, destroying the lives of everyone around it. The bombings were becoming worse and more reckless, dropping on major cities and now dropping on the surrounding towns killing thousands at a time. As the war moved closer and closer to Paris it became obvious that everyone near the great standing city was in danger. So it was decided, like so many other areas affected by the war, that all children were to be evacuated. It was a day that every family dreaded, but it came all the same. The train stations were crowded with fathers and sons trying to be strong as their sisters and mothers and wives let out heart breaking sobs. Train after train was packed and sent off to some far end of the country perhaps even the continent, hands of all shapes and sizes waving goodbye from the windows. In the middle of the chaos a small girl hugged her mother with a death grip, like so many other children did, as she cried into her shoulder. With a father who had died in the war, the two of them had been inseparable and now the war was splitting them apart.

"You have to be strong for me and write me every day, don't you worry about the cost. Get some sleep on the train; I know how tired you've been. Don't take to strangers, always listen to your aunt, don't go trying to come back for me because I'm tough. I'll be fine." Mrs. Pevensie looked at her little girl as she repeated her little speech over and over again, but all she could think about was how much her little girl looked like her husband. With her short light blonde hair and striking blue eyes, her pale skin and rosy lips, young ten year old Evelyn was a spitting image of her father.

"I love you, mama." She said leaning forward into her mother's arms once again.

"I love you too, bébé Poussin." Her mother whispered, kissing the side of her little head. With that, Evelyn pulled back and, with the help of her mother, carried her luggage towards the train car.

"Ticket please?" The rather plump attendant asked, holding out his chubby hand. Evelyn handed him her ticket and the man punched a small hole in it before handing it back and pointing towards a rather crowded train car. Evelyn turned toward her mother and grabbed her other bag of luggage and with a smile she climbed onto the train car. Being a small ten year old it was easy for Evelyn to be bumped and pushed around by the other children in the cart, but she found her set and dropped her luggage onto the hard seat before sticking her head out the window, looking around for her mother. She found her mother's auburn brown hair easily in the crowd and as their eyes connected; her mother smiled and lifted her hand into the air waving it around frantically.

"Goodbye mother!" She shouted over the noise of other children. A tear slipped down her cheek as the train jolted from beneath her and slowly slide out of the station, leaving her mother behind. Evelyn whispered one last goodbye and then closed the window, looking down at her luggage. She tried to pick it up and lift it up to the bag holders, but she was much to short and as one of the bags was about to fall back down onto her head it was stopped by a larger hand. Evelyn gasped and looked up to see an older boy with shoulder length golden blonde hair.

"Need some help Miss?" The boy asked Evelyn, who just nodded. He smiled and lifted her luggage bags up into the carrier net.

"Luckily for you, helping damsels is my specialty." His little remark caused a smile to spread across her face. The boy took a seat next to her and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at her.

"I hope you don't mind. I always find that a little company always helps the trip go faster." The boy said and Evelyn turned her gaze up towards him.

"I suppose that's true, I've always had my mother with me." The boy smiled, feeling a bit of pride that he was able to get words out of the girl.

"Ah, first time alone. Well, where are you headed?" He asked. Evelyn took a minute to glance out the large glass window, watching the many towns and country sides roll by, the scenery shifting and changing color after every stop. Some fields a bright yellow and green from corn, others a dull green from peas and some a light green from the growing cabbage.

"I'm headed for London to stay with my aunt and her family. Where are you headed?" She asked. The boy looked down at her and for the first time, Evelyn got a good look into his eyes and she gasped at the sight. His eyes were golden, but that was impossible, wasn't it? How could she not believe what was right in front of her.

"What is it? Do I have something in my eye?" He asked and reached up to rub his eyes with his hands and when he opened them they were a regular color of hazel green. Evelyn let out the large breath she had been holding and shook her head.

"Well then, I'm headed for a wonderful place with green forests and old buildings." The boy stopped there, not saying another word. Of course Evelyn would have let the conversation carry on, but the problem, no…gift that Evelyn bared was her irrepressible curiosity.

"Does this place not have a name?" To this the boy chuckled and leaned down towards her.

"I'll give you a little hint. They have beautiful candle-lit, iron lamp posts there." She let out a heartwarming giggle and soon the boy had joined in with her, letting out a loud laughter that sounded oddly of hope and warm spring days. It was so comforting that Evelyn couldn't help, but feel a bit drowsy and she let out a small yawn.

"Get some rest, it will be a while before we reach London." She wanted to argue, but her tired mind couldn't form the words, but she still had one more thought.

"What about the channel?" She asked as she leaned into the boy's side.

"Don't worry about that yet." She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Evelyn it's time to wake up." The hand shook her shoulder and she yawned opening her eyes to the dim light of an approaching sunset.

"Did we already cross the channel?" She asked, her face scrunching up in confusion.

"Yes, you were still sleeping so I recruited some help and got you on and off the boat." She shook her head, but smiled gratefully.

"You didn't have to do that, but thank you." The boy smiled, but as he looked around the small train car his gaze froze on a figure by the door. Evelyn frowned and followed his adverted gaze up towards the doorway to see the plump attendant standing there, watching the two.

"We'll be arriving in London shortly." The frown remained on Evelyn's face as she stood along with the boy, who once again helped her with her luggage.

"Really, does your place have a name? What about you! Don't you have a name? Surely you have one." She said quickly as she lifted her luggage up under her arms.

"You'll find out soon enough, Evelyn." When the boy said her name, Evelyn's eyes widened for not once did she recall telling the boy her name, but as she went to ask him exactly how he knew the train stopped and she hurried off towards the exit. With about ten other children she was let off and she set her luggage down on the wooden floor of the small station, turning back towards the train searching for the boy. It was as the train was pulling away that she caught sight of him, his golden eyes shining in the light once again.

"Good luck, young Evelyn! Oh, I almost forgot, the name is Aslan! You'll do well to remember that, yes?!" the boy shouted from the window.

"Yes, of course! Goodbye Aslan!" She yelled back as he became smaller and smaller, soon fading into a memory. What a peculiar name, she thought as she stared after the blank horizon.

"Evelyn!" A young girl's voice exclaimed causing her to look back towards the busy streets. Running towards her were four children that Evelyn recognized without a second glance towards the bunch.

"Cousins!" She called as she took off towards the four. Her eldest cousin, Peter, was the fastest out of the bunch and reached Evelyn first lifting her into his arms. The other three, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy reached her all at once enveloping her completely in their arms.

"It's so good to see all of you!" She said, her laughter filling the air. They all stepped back and Peter leaned down grabbing her luggage. When she was free of her cousins, her aunt came forward and gave her a warm hug.

"My, have you grown! I hope you still like Salmon." Evelyn smiled at the thought of a nice freshly cooked Salmon for dinner and grabbed onto Lucy's hand as they all walked towards their home, well, Evelyn's home for the time being.


	2. No Escape

**Sorry that it took me awhile to update. I'm working on my Kili x OC fanfic and it's taking up a lot of my time. Since I've been gone for a while I'll go ahead and post the next two chapters for you guys! **

**A shout out to ****Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967**** and ****booklover100**** for the amazing reviews! **

**Thank you to all my followers and all those who have made this story a favorite. **

**Love you all! Enjoy XD**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

The Pevensies lived in a small two-floor cottage in the country side neighbor hoods surrounding London. Evelyn made her home with them, sleeping in the closet sized guest bedroom and although it was small Evelyn got it in her head that the room was perfectly cozy and was just perfect for a small girl like herself. The next few weeks at the Pevensie house seemed to fly by and with the schools being closed due to the advancing war, the five children had loads of time. In fact they had come up with a complete routine for any and every type of weather or time of day. On hot days they would walk down to the lake and go swimming often playing water polo or seeing who could make the biggest splash and then it was off to the local ice cream store. When it was warm they would go out into a plowed bean field nearby and play cricket, which little Evelyn caught onto quickly, and enjoy some cool ice tea under a nice shady tree. Now the most fun the group had was on rainy days. They would stay in their pajamas all day, building a fort in the boys shared bedroom and a fort it was. Edmund and Peter would spend their morning building the fort while Lucy and Evelyn would gather a picnic basket full of food and Susan would carry the small TV set up to the room. There they would spend the day watching cartoons and indulging in all kinds of food. Evelyn couldn't remember any moment in her life where she had so much fun, but the memory of her mother was still there. Every day there seemed to be more bombings and more deaths. Every day that passed drew the war closer and soon the kids weren't allowed to visit the lake, then cricket was forbidden, and when the contractors came to build the bomb shelter it became reality for Evelyn.

"Are you alright Evelyn?" Susan frowned as she put a hand on her cousin's shoulder. The bomb shelter had been finished two weeks ago and it was like a constant reminder of the war.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Susan." Susan nodded and pulled her cousin into a hug, cradling her like a mother would. Susan, being the oldest girl was growing closer to being a woman every day and when the war came she began taking on a motherly role, which Evelyn appreciated very much.

"Dinners in an hour so don't do anything reckless." She warned and Evelyn just laughed before running off causing Susan to shake her head.

"Evelyn, I'm going to help mother peel the potatoes. Come help us?" Evelyn nodded and Lucy grabbed her hand racing down the hall towards the kitchen. The thick wooden counter tops were piled high with carrots, lettuce, and potatoes. Mrs. Pevensie smiled at the two little girls in the doorway and turned around holding out two small rags. They rushed forward and took the rags, Lucy heading over to the potatoes and Evelyn staying by the carrots. They both knew what to do, for they helped ready dinner almost every night. The three of them laughed and talked about anything and everything as they cleaned the vegetables and tore the lettuce for the salad. After cleaning up around the house, Susan came down and helped peel the vegetables, for Mrs. Pevensie wouldn't allow the girls to handle knives. Although they still had the job of setting the table and they were very good at it.

"We're home! I hope you didn't miss us too much." Peter joked as he pulled the girls in for a hug. Edmund was next and scowled as the girls wrapped their arms around him.

"What did you get, Peter?" Evelyn asked as she reached for the brown bag in his hands. Peter laughed and held it high above his head.

"This is for dinner!" He exclaimed and walked into the kitchen.

"Alright let's all sit down." They all rushed to get their seat because each of them was a bit staved. As they waited for the food, suddenly the lights above dimmed and the only bright light came from the little candles that glimmered on the cake in Mrs. Pevensies hands.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Evelyn! Happy birthday to you!" They all sang out and the biggest smile broke out on Evelyn's face.

"You remembered!" She exclaimed and looked at the chocolate cake with hungry eyes.

"How could we forget? Now blow out your candles!" Edmund said and Evelyn leaned forward blowing out almost all, but one which Edmund happily blew out for her earning a slap on the head from Susan.

"Now let's eat some supper and then we'll have some cake." The children cheered and filled their plates high with the well awaited food.

"So how was your thirteenth birthday?" Peter asked, as he cleaned the dished and handed them to Evelyn so she could dry them.

"It was splendid! I don't think I've ever had a cake that was that good!" She said and laid a hand on her flat stomach that felt like it was ready to burst. Peter smiled proudly, thinking of how he had picked out the right cake and they continued on. When all the dishes were dried and put back into the cupboards, Evelyn, Lucy, and Edmund were sent upstairs to get ready for bed. Being the eldest, Peter stayed down stairs to finish the chores and read a bit of the paper with his mother while Susan helped prepare the tired girls for bed. She said goodnight and went downstairs to read a bit more of her book after tucking Lucy into her bed and Evelyn made the choice to stay with Lucy and Susan for the night. Lucy slide over a bit and Evelyn climbed under the sheets, happy to have company for the night.

"What shall we do tomorrow?" Lucy whispered in the dark.

"I suppose we could go out in the back and play horse shoes." Evelyn said with a yawn.

"That sounds fun." And with that, Lucy closed her eyes. Evelyn looked around the dark room, looking out the small window, into the night sky. She let her thoughts wander for a while, thinking of the faded memories she still had of her father before the war. She thought of her uncle and if he was alright.

"Evelyn, are you still awake?" Edmund whispered into the dark room and smiled when he saw Evelyn's short blonde hair sway as she looked back at him. She climbed out of bed, pulling a robin blue robe over her long white nightgown and sliding her small feet into her slippers before taking Edmunds outstretched hand. Edmund led her down the stairs and into the dark living room that had been abandoned when the others finally went upstairs.

"Look!" Edmund said his whispered voice full of excitement as he pointed out the window. Evelyn peered out the large window and her blue eyes widened as she caught sight of the small black objects, no bigger than her finger tip that dotted the horizon. Suddenly the black horizon lite up with a red, fiery light and the rather large noise that followed it caused Evelyn to jump back from the window. One after another these lights went off followed by large booms that grew louder and louder. Some even shook the house and that was when the sirens went off causing Evelyn to slowly back farther away from the window, which Edmund now clung to in amazement.

"Edmund, Evelyn? Evelyn, for God's sake! Edmund! Get away from there!" Mrs. Pevensie exclaimed as she rushed forward and pulled Edmund back, shutting the curtains as she yelled for Peter.

"Peter, quickly, the shelter. Now!" She yelled and pushed the two children into Peter's arms. Edmund was hesitant, but Evelyn clung to Peter for dear life as they raced through the house, stumbling once or twice as the house shook with tremors.

"Come on, quickly!" Mrs. Pevensie kept shouting from behind them as all six of them rushed out the back door into the yard. Fighter planes flew by overhead as they mercifully dropped their bombs. Susan threw open the shelter door and they threw themselves in, escaping the terror that flew above them.

"Wait! Dad!" Edmund suddenly exclaimed and to everyone's horror he shook himself from Peters hold and took off back towards the house.

"Edmund, get back here!" Peter yelled as he watched his brother, soon taking off after him.

"I'll get him!" He yelled and Evelyn watched them disappear back into the house.

"Evelyn, get down!" Susan shouted and pulled her down, away from the open door and further into the shelter, sitting her down next to Lucy on one of the bunk beds. Evelyn and Lucy clung to each other as the bombs kept coming, one landing down near the school yard, close enough to shatter the windows of the house, which only caused Evelyn to shake with fear for her cousins.

"Come on! Hurry!" Mrs. Pevensie yelled as the two boys threw themselves down into the shelter, closing the door behind them.

"Why do you only think of yourself? You never think of anyone else! You're so selfish! You could've got us killed." Peter shouted at Edmund, causing both Evelyn and Lucy too cringe.

"Stop it!" Mrs. Pevensie yelled and slowly pulled Edmund up into her arms as he continued to cling to the picture of his father that he had run back to save.

"Why can't you just do as you're told?" Peter stated. The shelter became silent as the tension between the boys choked out the oxygen. Susan clung tight to Lucy and Evelyn as they tried to shut their eyes, but no one would get any sleep. Not that night.


	3. Evacuation

**Chapter Three**

The small shelter was their home for the next two days as they awaited the inevitable declaration of evacuation. They all knew it would come, Evelyn more than anyone else and perhaps she was the one that dreaded it the most. Then it was declared that one the third day, all children were to be evacuated to the various safe zones across the country and continent. Like before, Evelyn packed her things into her luggage bags and headed to the Station with her cousins and like before the Station was crowded with families saying goodbye one last time.

"You need to keep this on, darlings. All right?" Mrs. Pevensie asked as she pinned the girl's placement tickets onto their coats. She pulled back and smiled up at them, but the small twinkle of happiness in her eyes was long gone. She gave them both a tight hug and kissed the top of their heads as she moved over to Edmund and Peter.

"If Dad were here he wouldn't make us go." Edmund argued as his tickets were pinned to his coat.

"If Dad were here, it's mean the war was over and we wouldn't have to." Peter fired back, the annoyance in his voice detectable.

"You will listen to you brother, won't you, Edmund?" Edmund frowned, but nodded and quickly hugged his mother goodbye, softly pushing away when she wouldn't let go. She sighed and kissed his forehead once more, turning to Peter. Evelyn watched as her aunt said goodbye to the rest of them. She couldn't understand why this had to happen and she certainly didn't want to move on to a complete stranger's house. This was the next closest place to a home she had and now she was being forced to evacuate that as well.

"Evelyn, dear, I'm so glad I was able to look after you. You're so strong and caring. Will you promise me that no matter what happens you'll always hold onto those traits?" Mrs. Pevensie said looking down at her niece. Evelyn wished she could have offered a smile, but she couldn't as a small tear slide down her cheek. She still gave her aunt a frantic nod, vowing to keep her promise.

"Now off you go." Mrs. Pevensie whispered as she waved them towards the train. They all picked up their luggage, Peter grabbing onto Evelyn's hand, as they headed towards their train car. Evelyn sighed and looked back once more at the crowd, more tears leaving slick trails down her cheeks.

"It's going to be alright. We're all together now, you're not alone." Peter comforted her as they continued their way through the gates and onto the awaiting train. The door car door closed behind them as they pushed their way through the crowded car and into their seats. As soon as they put their luggage down all five of them stuffed their heads and arms through the small window waving and calling goodbye as the train pulled out of the station and for the third time during the war, Evelyn was forced to leave behind a loved one.

"Two-D station!" The train attendant shouted as he made his way through the car.

"I think this is us." Susan said looking at her ticket. They all sighed, stretching a bit before they got their luggage and made for the exit. They stepped out onto the small rotting platform, looking around at the vast country side as the train slowly pulled away, leaving them alone. A honking horn pulled them away from the view, as they quickly grabbed their bags and went to meet the car. Although when it blew right past them, they stood there confused.

"The professor knew we were coming." Susan stated hesitantly almost as if asking a question.

"Perhaps we were incorrectly labeled?" Edmund muttered as he read his ticket. Just then the sound of a horse drawn carriage filled their ears and they turned their heads to gaze down gravel road. Slowly a large horse drawn carriage came up over the hill and slowed to a stop in front of the five children.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter hesitantly asked. The greying haired woman nodded as she looked down at us.

"I'm afraid so. Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?" She said almost in disbelief as she looked us over from head to toe.

"It's just us ma'am." Evelyn said stepping forward a bit. Mrs. Macready's attention snapped down towards the small girl and for a small second a smiled crept onto her face.

"Small favors." She said and motioned for us to climb into the cart. Susan was first to get on as Peter stayed down to help us up before climbing on himself. When we were all situated we took off, turning around and heading back down the road. The ride to the house was a silent one as the five children waited to see their new residence for the time being. None of them were expecting to see the large Mansion that now stood before them, especially when they had been picked up by a wooden horse drawn carriage.

"Let's get you all inside and then we can go over the rules of the household."

"The professor is unaccustomed to havin' children in this house. And, as such, there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shoutin' or runnin'. No improper use of the dumbwaiter. No touchin' of the historical artifacts! And above all, there shall be no disturbin' of the Professor." Mrs. Macready rambled as she led the five amazed children through the house and then to their rooms. She left them there and they proceeded to pick beds and unpack their belongings. With nothing to do and a whole house to explore tomorrow, they all settled into down for the night. Lucy and Evelyn went ahead and changed into their night gowns, climbing into their shared queen bed.

"The sheets feel scratchy." Lucy announced, crinkling up her nose as she continued to sniffle back her tears. Evelyn looked down at the sheets that covered her legs and rubbed her hands over their foreign texture.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon." Susan said as she and Peter stood at the end of the bed.

"If homes still there." Edmund said with a smirk on his face. Evelyn frowned at this and pulled the sheets up over her shoulders, burying her head into the downy pillow.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" Susan asked Edmund.

"Yes, Mum!" He fired back.

"Ed!" Peter scolded before looking back at the two girls.

"You saw outside. This place is huge. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's going to be great." He said trying his best to reassure the girls. Evelyn looked at him and smiled before closing her eyes. Lucy was soon to follow as she cuddled down into the blankets, closing her eyes as Peter and Susan kissed both the girls heads.


	4. Hide-n-Seek

**As Ace Ventura Pet Decetive likes to say**

**ALRIGHTY THEN!**

**This is the last chapter I'll post today. The next time I'll greet you lovely people will be when I post the next chapter! It'll be about a week. I'm trying to do all my updating between Friday and Sunday. If I get a lot of reviews (which I would absolutely love and appreciate) I might try and update a little sooner. Until then, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Rain and sleet pounding on the glass windows of the small gathering room as thunder rumbling overhead. Evelyn sat on Peters lap, leaning her head up against his shoulder as she looked over at the window.

"Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar?" Susan slowly pronounced as she read out of the large dictionary that she held open on her lap.

"Come on, Peter. Gastrovascular?" She asked again.

"Is it Latin?" He replied with a heavy sigh.

"Yes…" Susan trailed off obviously annoyed that he got the origin right once again.

"Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?" Edmund suddenly asked, sitting up from his spot on the floor. A small giggle escaped from Lucy and Evelyn causing Edmund to smirk. Susan glared at him as she closed the dictionary with a loud thump.

"We could play hide-and-seek?" Lucy suggested walking over to the group from her spot by the window. Evelyn smiled and turned in Peter's lap, so she could look at him. The smile on her face was so big it must have hurt.

"Can we, Peter? Can we, Please!" She asked practically jumping up and down in his lap.

"But we're already having so much fun." Peter sarcastically explained, looking over at Susan. Evelyn and Lucy continued their rant, almost getting on their hands and knees as they begged to play their small game.

"1…..2…..3" Lucy and Evelyn squealed as Peter turned his back to them, continuing to count upwards towards a hundred. Lucy grabbed her cousin's hand dragging her along as they ran through the long corridors of the house. They all split up, rushing through the house in a desperate attempt to locate a wonderful hiding spot.

"The curtains!" Evelyn whispered as they raced towards them, but Edmund slipped into the spot as soon as they pulled them back.

"Get out! I was here first!" He whispered at them. The girls glared at him and then ran off down the hallway, turning the corner.

"Check that door!" Lucy said, pointing towards the first door in the hallway. Evelyn tried turned the handle, but the door wouldn't budge, so she raced after Lucy who was able to push the next door open. The two of them smiled and turned to find a hiding spot, freezing as they gazed upon the large rectangular figure covered in a white linen sheet. They both slowly made their way towards it and Evelyn stepped forward grabbing hold of the sheet and sending it towards the ground with a good pull. Both their eyes widened as they gazed upon the beautifully carved cherry oak wardrobe. Lucy reached forward, pulling the small door open and the two girls smiled at each other before climbing into the coat filled wardrobe.

"Eighty-four….Eighty-five….eighty-six…" Evelyn listened to Peter's counting once more before barely closing the door behind her, leaving only a tiny crack behind her.

"Ow!" Evelyn turned back towards Lucy, who was holding her hand near her chest, and froze at what she saw. Lucy herself turned around and gazed at the snow covered branches of a pine tree. The girls walked forward; mystified by the sight of a snow covered forest before them and in the middle of it all was a tall black metal lamp post, the candle inside of it burning bright.

_"I'll give you a little hint. They have beautiful candle-lit, iron lamp posts there."_

Evelyn could just hear the boys voice echo in her mind as she reached out, laying a hand on the cold metal lamp post.

"Did you hear that?" Lucy asked and suddenly Evelyn's own ears picked up the sound of crunching leaves and heavy footprints. Lucy came up behind Evelyn, both of them clinging to the lamp post as they listened to the approaching footsteps. And when a man with the legs of a goat came out from behind the trees the girls screamed loudly, like anyone would. The fawn, in return, let out a shout of surprise and dropped all his things hiding back behind one of the pines. Slowly, Lucy and Evelyn come out from behind the lamp post, walking forward towards the…man. Carefully keeping eyes on the man, Evelyn bent down and picked up the brown paper packages that had fallen onto the snow. Slowly the man came out of hiding, keeping his eyes on the two girls, his red scarf wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Were you hiding from us?" Lucy asked handing the fawn one of his packages.

"N…n….no. I just didn't want to scare you." The man said, taking the rest of his packages from Evelyn, whose eyes were locked on the odd goat legs of the man.

"If you don't mind me asking. What are you, exactly?" She asked.

"Why, I'm a faun and you must be some kind of…beardless dwarf?" The faun asked causing the girls to let out a giggle.

"We're not dwarfs! We're girls!" Evelyn exclaimed with a smile.

"And we're both quite tall for our age." Lucy proudly proclaimed.

"You're saying that you're both daughters of Eve?" The faun asked with wide eyes, pointing his finger towards the both of them.

"Well my mom's name is Helen and her mom's name, well, my aunts name is…" Lucy replied, but the faun cut her off quickly.

"Yes, but you are in fact….human?" He re-stated and after sharing a confused look, the two girls nodded.

"What are you doing here?" He asked looking between the two of them.

"Well, we were hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room, and…" When Lucy said this the fauns eyes widened and then his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Spare Oom? Is that in Narnia?" The faun asked. Evelyn started to wonder if the man was in fact crazy or perhaps it was she who had gone a bit crazy.

"What's Narnia?" Lucy asked.

"My dear girls, you're in it! Everything from the lamppost, all the way to castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Sea, every stick and stone you see, every icicle, is Narnia." He said gesturing to the snow covered hills and valleys at which the girls stared in awe and amazement.

"This is an awfully big wardrobe." Evelyn murmured to herself a small smile gracing her lips.

"I'm sorry. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnus." He said, bowing slightly.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Tumnus. I'm Lucy Pevensie and this is my cousin, Evelyn Pevensie." When Mr. Tumnus turned to look at her, Evelyn stuck her hand out, but instead of shaking it the faun just gazed at it confused.

"You're supposed to shake it." She explained, her hand still stuck out in front of her.

"Why?" Mr. Tumnus asked. Evelyn opened her mouth to explain, but she herself didn't really know the explanation.

"I-I don't know. People usually do it when they meet." He laughed, shifting his things into his other arm as he grabbed Evelyn's hand. They started shaking hands and soon they were both in a fit of giggles as neither of them let go.

"Well, Lucy and Evelyn Pevensie, from the shining city of War Drobe in the far land of Spare Oom, how would it be if you both came and had tea with me?" He asked, opening up his umbrella.

"Thank you very much, but I think we should be getting back." Lucy said with a frown as she remembered her brothers and sister that were back playing hide-and-seek.

"Oh, come on! It's not every day I get to make a new friend! And there's a... roaring fire! And toast and cakes! And maybe...we'll even break into the sardines." Mr. Tumnus exclaimed.

"Well…maybe for a little while." Evelyn said and they all smiled. Mr. Tumnus balanced his packages and let the girls take both of his arms.

"Come along then." The three of them went off, the girls holding onto Mr. Tumnus as they went along through the snow. Even as the snow started to seep into Evelyn's socks, she didn't complain, starring at the beautiful hills and snow covered trees of the land around her.

"Ah, here we are!" Mr. Tumnus exclaimed, looking forward to the dark oak door, against the grey stone. The girls smiled as he led them inside the small and cozy little house. Evelyn marveled at the wonderful fire, and the pictures that hung on the wall. There were bookshelves, full of thick books, none that Evelyn had ever heard of.

"Who is this?" Lucy asked, holding up a framed picture of an older Faun that looked much like Mr. Tumnus.

"Oh! That…is my father." Lucy smiled and set the picture back down on the small table.

"He has a nice face. You look just like him." Lucy commented.

"In truth, we were nothing alike." Mr. Tumnus said with a slight frown as he brought over a tray cups and tea.

"My father is fighting in the war." Lucy told him and his face softened as he looked at her.

"My father went away to war too... but that was a very long time ago... before this dreadful winter." He said, pouring them each a cup of tea.

"Winter isn't all bad. There's ice skating and snow ball fights. Oh! And Christmas!" Evelyn exclaimed with a large smile remembering the last year's Christmas she had spent with her mother. The beautiful tinsel covered tree and presents wrapped in red and green paper piled underneath the tree.

"We haven't had Christmas in a hundred years here." When Mr. Tumnus said this the girls both gasped at the very thought.

"No presents for a hundred years?" Lucy whispered.

"But, oh, you would have loved Narnia in spring! The Dryads and the Fauns would dance all night... but we never got tired. And oh, the music! Such music. Would you... like to hear some now?" The girls frantically nodded, watching Mr. Tumnus pull out his pipe as they sipped their tea.

"Now are you familiar with Narnia lullabies?" He asked and both the girls shook their heads.

"Good because this won't sound anything like one." He commented and put the pipe up to his mouth. The notes that came from it seemed to float and glide around the room as if they had wings. Evelyn hadn't heard anything so beautiful and she snuggled further into her seat, turning her gaze towards the fire. When a figure burst from the flames she gasped along with Lucy, almost dropping her tea. She looked towards Mr. Tumnus wanting to ask what had happened, but he just nodded back towards the fire and so she looked back, watching as more figures appeared. They dance, laughing and shouting as they leaped around in a small circle. Slowly the feeling of weariness seemed to flow through her bones, her tea dropping from her hands. She looked over to Lucy through her fluttering eyelids and found that her cousin had already fallen asleep. Looking back at the fire, she supposed it was alright and slowly closed her eyes, a distant roar sounding in the distance.

Evelyn slowly woke up, the light from the room around her was gone leaving it dark and cold. She looked around, noticing Lucy waking up beside her. She didn't remember falling asleep or the lights going out, she just remembered the loud roar of a lion filling her ears. Without worrying about Mr. Tumnus, Evelyn stood from her spot and walked over to Lucy, looking out at the darkening sky.

"We should go." She said and helped her cousin stand from her seat.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that." Their heads snapped towards the faun that was now lying on the small steps of his house, clinging to the railing.

"I'm such a bad faun." He whispered and adverted his gaze from the girls.

"That's not true. You're the nicest faun I've ever met." Lucy said with a smile as she walked towards him. Evelyn, however, didn't move from her spot confused as to what he meant. He had made them guests in his house offering them warmth, tea, and company. How could he come to think that he was a terrible faun?

"Then I'm afraid you got a bad sampling." He said with a gloomy chuckle.

"Whatever it was I'm sure you're very sorry and won't ever do it again and I'm sure whatever it was you did wasn't really that bad." She said, the frown still etched onto her face.

"It's not something I've done, Evelyn Wright. It's something that I'm doing." With that, Lucy took a step back towards Evelyn, who grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, her voice a mere whisper.

"I'm kidnapping you." Mr. Tumnus whispered and the girls gasped causing Mr. Tumnus to cringe and dab his teary eyes.

"It's the White Witch, the one that makes it always winter, and never Christmas! S-she says that is any of us ever come across a h-human wandering in the woods, we-we're supposed to turn it over to her!" The words poured out of his mouth as he rushed to explain. He hated the look he was receiving from the girls, the way they frowned with sadness.

"But, Mr. Tumnus, you wouldn't." Evelyn said causing him to look up at them.

"I thought you were our friend." When those words left Lucy's mouth, everything changed and the faun made his decision. He hoped up, grabbing his red scarf and ran over to the door, as fast as his legs could carry him, throwing it open.

"Come on! Quickly!" he whispered and the girls ran after him. He grabbed a hold of their hands as they raced through the snow, stumbling and tripping, but never stopped as they regained their balance.

"Now. She may already know you're here! The woods are full of her spies, even some of the trees are on her side!" He whispered. Evelyn looked around the forest as it flew by, watching the trees with careful eyes.

"Can you two find your way back from here?" he asked as they came upon the lamppost.

"I think so." Lucy said as they came to a sudden stop.

"Will you be alright?" Evelyn asked concerned for the faun that had helped them so much. He laughed nervously, but his soft laughter soon turned into soft cries.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered and dabbed the tears from his eyes. Evelyn smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, we're going to be alright." She reassured him. They gazed at each other as taking a mental picture so they could always remember each other in case something was to happen.

"Here I want you to have this." He said, pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to Evelyn. She looked down at it and then slowly handed it back to him.

"You need it more than we do." She said. Mr. Tumnus smiled and leaned down closer to both of them, grabbing their hands in his.

"No matter what happens, Lucy and Evelyn Pevensie, I am glad to have met you. You've made me feel warmer than I've felt in a hundred years. Go on. Go!" He exclaimed and tapped their noses, ushering them off. Evelyn grabbed Lucy's hand as they turned, heading for the wardrobe that was hidden by the trees. Mr. Tumnus watched them go, a feeling of happiness and accomplishment washing over him as he knew the girls would be safe. And when they disappeared into the trees, he nodded his head and turned to go back home.

The girl fell through the wardrobe door, leaving it open as they rushed out of the room and into the hallways.

"It's alright! We're back! We're alright." They called. Edmund, peaked out from his hiding spot and glared at them.

"Shut up! He's coming!" He exclaimed in a whisper and went to hide again, but Peter had already turned the corner into the hallway spotting both of them.

"I'm not sure you three know the rules of hide-and-seek." He said with a frown as he looked at the two girls who were now more confused than ever.

"Weren't you wondering where we were?" Lucy asked.

"That's the point! That's why he is seeking you!" Edmund exclaimed with frustration. As the three of them stood there, Susan turned the corner and joined them, a bragging smile on her face.

"Does this mean I won?" She asked holding her head high.

"I don't think they want to play anymore." Peter told Susan.

"No you don't get it!" Evelyn exclaimed, pulling Peter towards the room they had come from, the others following curiously.

"There was a forest in the back of the wardrobe. It was covered in Snow and there was a lamppost…and we met the nicest faun, Mr. Tumnus." She said pointing at the large wooden wardrobe. Peter looked back at Susan, who shrugged her shoulder, and then stepped forward climbing into the wardrobe.

"The only wood in there is the back of the wardrobe." He said and he stepped back out, holding the fur coats back for the others to see. The wonderful snow covered forest was gone, replaced by wooden boards.

"One game at a time, guys. We don't all have your imaginations." Peter said as he started to walk away.

"We weren't imagining things!" Lucy shouted, her voice straining from the oncoming tears.

"That's enough." Susan said, but Evelyn wouldn't have it.

"We wouldn't lie about this!" She said, looking at Peter in hopes that he would believe. They had to believe, she thought to herself.

"Well I believe you." Edmund suddenly said looking towards them.

"You do?" Lucy asked, hopeful, and Edmund smiled.

"Didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom cupboards?" He said, a smirk on his face.

"Why don't you just stop it, you always have to make everything worse!" Peter scolded him.

"It was just a joke!" Edmund said defensively, looking for help, but he didn't find any.

"When are you gonna learn to grow up?" Peter said causing Evelyn to cringe.

"Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're not!" Edmund shouted at him before running from the room in tears.

"Well, that was nicely handled." Susan said before looking over at the girls.

"Come one, Evelyn. We need to work on your studies." She said, holding her hand out. Evelyn didn't want to leave, but she didn't want to make things worse, so reluctantly she walked into Susan's arms and they left for the little gathering area leaving Peter and Lucy in the room.

"It really was there…" Lucy whispered looking up at her older brother after Susan and Evelyn left.

"Susan's right. That's enough." He said and went to follow Susan and Evelyn. Lucy looked down at her shoes, her feelings running rapidly through her head. She wanted to snuggle under her sheets and hide from the world, she wanted to go back for Mr. Tumnus, but she couldn't. AS she went to leave, she looked behind her once more at the large wardrobe before shutting the room door behind her and turning down the hallway.


	5. The White Witch

**Took me a while to get updated so sorry about that! School's been a bit odd with snow days here and there, then loads of make up work on top of that. **

**Thanks for being patient and leaving me WONDERFUL comments!**

**Until next chapter...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Evelyn stared at the dancing flame atop the candle. Both she and Lucy lay wide awake in their bed, their thoughts full of Narnia.

"Do you think…" Evelyn nodded before Lucy could even finish her question and they both smiled. They pulled on their boots, slowly and quietly, crawling from their bed and with a candle to guide them, made their way through the house. They easily found the room, pushing the door open and smiling as they walked towards the wardrobe. Lucy looked over at Evelyn who smiled at her and then reached forward opening the door. It slowly swung open and a cold wind blew onto their faces, causing the candle light to extinguish. Evelyn let out a giggle and they climbed into the wardrobe unaware that Edmund was watching them from the doorway. He knew this was the moment to catch them. The idea of utter embarrassment that would be-fall the two of them when he snuck up and caught them in their little imagination act.

"Lucy…Evelyn. I hope you're not afraid of the dark." He called out shutting the room's door behind him, making his way towards the wardrobe.

"Got you!" He exclaimed, but as he looked around he saw nothing but fur coats. It was as if the girls had disappeared into thin air for the idea of another world was ridiculous or so he thought.

"Lucy? Evelyn?" He whispered, climbing into the wardrobe and making his way towards the back. He turned towards the door of the wardrobe, figuring that perhaps he had missed them when suddenly he tripped over something hard, falling back. He hands hit something cold and he looked behind him, eyes widening as he saw the forest that his sisters had talked of in front of him.

"Lucy? Evelyn! I think I believe you now!" he called making his way deeper into the forest. Surely they couldn't have gone far, he thought. When he heard the sound of distant bells he stopped trying to gaze through thick fog.

"Is that you?" He called out. There was no answer as the bells got louder. Edmund leaned forward desperate to see what was making the noise, when a sleigh pulled by white deer burst through the fog, throwing Edmund back. He hit the ground hard and looked up, watching as the sleigh came to a sudden halt. In a second, a small man with angry features and a rather long grey beard, who must have been some type of dwarf thought Edmund, hopped from the sleigh turning his gaze on Edmund, who quickly stood up and turned to run the other way as the dwarf ran towards him. He yelped as something wrapped around his ankle, pulling him down to the cold, snow covered ground. His turned onto his back just as the dwarf jumped onto him, pulling out a long, jagged looking knife. He struggled under the dwarf's hold, whimpering as the knife drew closer towards his throat.

"What is it Ginarrbrik?" A deep female voice called from the sleigh.

"He won't let go!" Edmund yelled hoping to receive help.

"Is that how you address the Queen of Narnia?" The dwarf growled.

"I didn't know?" Edmund shouted as he watched the dwarf raise the jagged knife above his head.

"Well, you shall know her better afterwards." The dwarf said. Edmund turned his head and closed his eyes waiting for the strike, but it never came.

"Son of Adam." He slowly opened his eyes, the dwarf was gone and in his place, a woman stood over him. Her cold, striking Hazel eyes popping out against her bleach blonde hair and her snow white attire. Edmund noticed the many icicles that seemed to be protruding from her very skull and although the woman was very beautiful the air around her seemed frigid and certain darkness flowed from her.

"What is your name?" She asked, still gazing down at him. Edmund quickly pushed himself up, brushing off the snow before bowing realizing that this must be the Queen that the man was taking about.

"Edmund, your Majesty." He said and looked back up at her.

"And how is it, Edmund, that you came to enter my dominion?" She asked, her words cold. Edmund, unable to make a sentence of his words, pointed towards the way he had come before finally speaking.

"I walked through a wardrobe following my sister and my cousin." The Queen looked down at him and raised her shaped blonde eyebrow.

"Your sister and your cousin? How many of you are there?" She questioned. Edmund figured that she meant how many humans there were and he was quick to answer.

"There are five of us. My two sisters, my older brother and my cousin." He told her. She nodded her face void of emotion as she looked at Edmund with a smile.

"And where did your sister and your…cousin go?" She asked.

"W-when they first c-came here they said something about a faun named M-Mr. Tumnus." Edmund stuttered out from his freezing lips, wrapping his arms around himself. The Queen noticed this and frowned with a fake worry, although it was not detected by Edmund.

"Edmund, you look so cold! Come and sit with me here on my sleigh." Edmund smiled and followed her to the sleigh where he climbed up and took a seat as she then sat next to him. She lifted her large fur cape and draped it over his shoulders instantly warming him up.

"Now, would you like something warm to drink?" She asked and he smiled and nodding frantically. The Queen reached down and grabbed a small, silver vile filled with a rose red liquid. She held it up above the snow and tipped it forward, letting only one drop of the liquid slide out from the vile. As soon as it hit the snow a large, silver chalice sprouted from the white ground. Different colored stones decorated the chalice and soon it was filled with steaming hot chocolate that made Edmunds mouth water.

"Your drink, sire." The dwarf said, his strained and ragged voice making Edmund cringe, as he handed the chalice to Edmund, who quickly took it and held it like a precious jewel.

"How did you do that?" He asked curiously, taking a long sip from the chalice.

"I can make anything you want." She said, leaning down towards Edmund.

"Can you make me taller?" He asked and she let out a short chuckle.

"Anything you'd like to eat." She said and watched Edmund ponder over her words.

"Can I have some Turkish Delight?" He asked. Edmund had always loved the small powder covered jelly desserts. He remembered how his father had brought some back home just for him every time he traveled to Paris. With his father at war, Edmund couldn't remember the last time he had even seen or heard of a Turkish delight. The Queen nodded and opened the vial once again letting only one drop pour out. In seconds, atop the snow, lay a large circular silver container. It was beautiful and Edmund admired it as the dwarf handed it to him. The Queen snatched Edmunds drink from him and handed it to the dwarf who then threw it against a tree, the chalice turning back into the snow from which it was created. Edmund carefully took of the top of the container revealing at least a dozen of the Turkish delights to which he quickly dug into. As he bit into them, reveling in their wonderful sweetness, the Queen watched him.

"I'd love to see your family, Edmund." The Queen suddenly said which caused Edmund to scowl. Finally someone was taking an interest in him and then his stubborn family came up again.

"Why? They're nothing special." He said and picked up another Turkish delight.

"Oh, I'm sure they're not nearly as wonderful as you are." She said, chuckling as she wiped the white powder from Edmunds face with the dwarfs red hat and Edmund couldn't help but smile a bit.

"But you see, Edmund, I have no children of my own and you are exactly the sort of boy who I could see, one day, becoming Prince of Narnia. Maybe even King." She told him and Edmunds eyes widened as he smirked. To think of him, a king, higher than his brothers and sisters, ruler of a land, it made him giddy with glee.

"Really?" He asked, unsure if it was just a trick.

"Of course, you'd have to bring your family." The Queen added. Edmund frowned and glared down at his snow covered slippers.

"You would make Peter a king too?" He questioned.

"No, no, no! But a king needs servants." She said hesitantly. This made Edmund let out a breath and he continued to eat his dessert.

"I guess I could bring them." He said. The queen smiled and took the container from Edmund handing it to the dwarf, who snuck a Turkish delight from the dish. She then turned to Edmund, leaning down close and pointing off into the distance through a clear part of the woods.

"Beyond these woods, you see those two hills? My house is right between them. You'd love it there Edmund, it has whole rooms simply stuffed with Turkish Delight!" She exclaimed with a wide smile, slowly pushing Edmund out of the sleigh.

"Couldn't I have some more now?" He asked as he stood next to her.

"No!" She exclaimed with a frustration that caused Edmunds smile to falter. The Queen sighed and shook her head a smile spreading on her face once again.

"Don't want to ruin your appetite. Besides, you and I are going to be seeing each other again very soon aren't we." She whispered. Edmund nodded stepped down, off of the sleigh.

"I hope so, Your Majesty." He said and bowed to her once more.

"I'm going to miss you, Edmund." She replied with a smile and then leaned back into her sleigh as the dwarf whipped at the white dear. They took off, leaving Edmund there to watch as she disappeared. Once she had faded into the distance, the noise from her sleigh silenced, Edmund went to turn home.

"Edmund?" He turned quick, looked to Lucy and Evelyn who stood watching him with wide eyes.

"You got in too?" Evelyn asked as they rushed forward into his arms.

"Isn't it wonderful!" Lucy asked as she wrapped her arms around Edmund, who in return, pushed her off.

"Where have you two been?" he asked, looking between the girls.

"With Mr. Tumnus and don't worry. He's absolutely fine!" Lucy exclaimed, her words barely understandable as they gushed from her mouth.

"The White Witch hasn't found out anything about him meeting us!" Lucy said as she babbled on.

"The White Witch?" Edmund asked. Evelyn scoffed at just the sound of her name causing Edmund to look over at her.

"She calls herself the _Queen of Narnia_, but she really isn't." Evelyn said with a scowl, but that scowl simply turned into a frown as she watched Edmunds face loose a bit of its color.

"Edmund? Are you okay? You look awful." She stated with worry and brought her hand up to check his forehead, but he quickly shoved it away and stepped back.

"Well what do you expect? It's freezing! How do we get out of here?" He asked and wrapped his arms around his body, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

"Come on...this way." Lucy said and they all made their way back to the wardrobe. As soon as they walked through, back into the spare room, Lucy took off towards their rooms. Edmund and Evelyn shared a concerned look, knowing that Lucy had gone off to tell the others and although Evelyn wanted to tell as well, the middle of the night probably wasn't the best time. Well, Edmund didn't want anyone to know at all. The two took off after her, hoping to catch her before she could get out a word, but it was too late and by the time they reach their rooms, Peter and Susan were already wide awake.

"Oh Lucy, you two have just been dreaming." Susan stated with a roll of her eyes.

"No we weren't, we saw Mr. Tumnus again! Oh, and this time - Edmund went too." Lucy said and pointed to Edmund who stood in the doorway next to Evelyn. Everyone's gaze now fell onto Edmund, Peter's and Susan's gazes were filled with disbelief while Evelyn's and Lucy's gazes were filled with hope. But all of their gazes shared one thing in common….curiosity.

"You saw the faun?" Peter asked Edmund, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"Well, he didn't actually go there with us. He, well, what were you doing Edmund?" Lucy asked and Evelyn suddenly wondered exactly what Edmund _was_ doing in Narnia.

"I-I was just playing along. You know what little children are like these days, they just don't know when to stop pretending." He finally answered and suddenly wished he had just kept his mouth closed. Lucy burst into tears, escaping from the room and down the hallway. Evelyn, who was close to tears herself, pushed Edmund hard on the shoulders causing him to fall back onto his bed before running to follow Lucy. The two girls ran down the hall only feet away from each other as the tears streamed down their faces and they certainly didn't expect to run into someone. When they bumped into the tall person they both looked up as the old man, most certainly the professor, looked down at them in surprise. Without a care, the two young girls wrapped their arms around his waist as they cried, Susan and Peter appearing behind them within seconds.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleepin' in the stable- oh, Professor! I told them you were not to be disturbed." Mrs. Macready calmed her loud voice to a stern whisper as she finished tying her robe.

"Oh, it's alright Mrs. Macready - I'm sure there's an explanation. But first of all, I think these two need a cup of warm hot chocolate." The Professor said, unwinding the two girls from around his waist and guiding them over to Mrs. Macready, who took them under her arms and headed for the kitchen. While this occurred, Susan and Peter tried to make their escape only to be caught by the Professor.


	6. Questions

**I don't have much time to post these because getting late for a school night, but I wanted to go ahead and update!**

**This chapter is short so I went ahead and uploaded the next chapter as well! I'll get some shout outs going next week and until then, Thank you for everything!**

**Please continue to Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Peter and Susan watched from their seats as the Professor reached down, grabbing some tobacco from a rusted Silver and Gold container, stuffing it into his pipe.

"You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper." He said.

"We are very sorry sir, it won't happen again." Peter apologized and once again tried to make an escape, but this time Susan shook her head and pulled him back.

"It's our sister and our cousin sir, Lucy and Evelyn." She said and Peter held back his groan. He didn't want to be here anymore than Susan did, but she wanted answers and perhaps the owner of the house could give her some.

"The two weeping girls?" The Professor asked, making Susan and Peter feel a tad bit guilty.

"Yes sir, they're both very upset." Susan told him and he let out a laugh at this.

"Hence the weeping." He said and looked up at them.

"We can handle it!" Peter inquired, trying to pull Susan away, but she would have none of it.

"Oh, I can see that." He replied with a chuckle.

"They think that they've found a magical land in the upstairs wardrobe." Peter exclaimed throwing his hands in the air to emphasize his frustration.

"What did you say!?" The Professor whispered as the eyed the two teens.

"The wardrobe upstairs. Lucy and Evelyn think they've found a forest inside it." Susan said with a frown.

"What was it like?" The Professor asked, causing both of them to look at him in shock. Both of them felt as if they had been slapped across the face. There was no way the Professor could possibly believe in this nonsense, or Susan hoped he didn't.

"It's like talking to lunatics!" she said, hoping that he meant the girls and not the mythical land.

"No, not them, the forest!" He said rubbing his hands as he smoked his pipe.

"You're-you're not saying you believe them." Peter questioned in disbelief. The Professor looked at them with curiosity as he leaned back in his chair, shrugging his shoulders.

"You...you actually believe her?" Peter said.

"Well don't you?" He asked. Susan and Peter shared a look before turning back to the man.

"Well, logically it couldn't possibly be there!" Susan exclaimed. Everything always had a logical explanation when it came to Susan and so, logically, the thought of a mythical land existing in a wardrobe was preposterous.

"Edmund said they were only pretending!" Peter said, but the Professor only smirked.

"And he's the more truthful one is he?" He inquired making Peter and Susan bow their heads as they felt a bit of shame.

"No, this would be the first time." Peter whispered.

"Well then, I think your sister and your cousin aren't lying and aren't mad, then…logically…we must assume that they are telling the truth. She's your sister, isn't she? And what about your cousin? You're all a family! It's high time you start acting like one!" He said looking between the two of them with a scolding gaze.

"Now, I think you all need a good night's sleep." And with that the two of them were sent off. It was the walk of shame as they went their separate ways, each going to their rooms. Although, before he went to his bed, Peter stopped by the girl's room seeing that Evelyn was still awake. She looked over at him as he stepped forward sitting on her side of the bed.

"Good night. I promise we'll do something fun in the morning as a family, ok?" Evelyn gave him a sleepy smile and nodded finally closing her eyes.

"Good night, Peter." She whispered and he smiled, kissing her forehead before heading off towards his room. He was determined to make it up to the girls and he would start tomorrow.


	7. The Impossible Is Not So Impossible

**Here's the next chapter as promised!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!" Peter announced as her let the cricket ball fly from his hand only for it to smack right into a dazed, Edmunds thigh.

"Ow!" Edmund shouted grabbing his thigh as everyone let out a muffled laugh. This was the most fun they had had since they arrived and for a moment every talk and fight over Narnia had been forgotten. With the day warm and sunny, Peter insisted they break out the cricket set and so they did, heading outside into the front yard. Lucy took a spot under the shade of a large oak diving into a nice book while Evelyn sat next to her with a large glass of cool Lemonade in her hand.

"Whoops! Wake up, Dolly Daydream!" Peter shouted while Edmund threw a harsh glare his way as he rubbed his thigh.

"Can't we play hide and go seek again?" He asked, looking back at Lucy and Evelyn who just rolled their eyes at him.

"I thought you said that it was a kid's game." Peter said as he tossed the ball back and forth between his hands.

"Besides, we can all use the fresh air." Susan stated. They had all been stuffed into that house since they came, the rules hindering them from doing many things, but now the sun was shining and they were able to make a quick escape.

"Not like there's air inside" Edmund said and Susan frowned, stepping back from him.

"Are you ready then?" Peter asked as he took pitching position.

"Are you?" Edmund said patting the cricket bat on the ground bending his knees, bringing the back up. Evelyn set her lemonade down; watching the game intensely as Peter ran forward, letting the pitch fly. The ball hit the ground, bouncing up right into Edmunds bat and he took the swing. All five of them watched the ball as it sailed through the air, crashing through one of the glass windows, various crashes sounding from inside. They all shared a despaired look before bolting for the door, immediately finding the damage they had caused. A full suite of medieval armor lay on the ground, broken and bent, shattered glass everywhere on the ground.

"Well done, Ed." Peter scolded him.

"You bowled it!" Edmund shouted back at his defense.

"What on earth is goin' on?" Mrs. Macready's shout echoed through the house and immediately the children began to panic.

"The Macready!" Susan said, her face scrunched with a look of utter doom. They would be grounded, sent away, and perhaps worse for they were sure that Mrs. Macready was capable of anything.

"Come on!" Evelyn exclaimed and they took off, out of the room, searching anywhere for a place to hide. It seemed like everywhere they went, her loud clomping footsteps followed, turning them around at every doorway. Finally Evelyn and Lucy made their way to the front of the pack, racing down the hallway, one place on their mind. Evelyn was the first to reach the unlocked door, pushing it open and ushering everyone inside, shutting it behind her while Lucy made her way to the wardrobe.

"You have got to be kidding me." Peter said as gazed at the open door, but any argument he had come up with vanished as the loud footsteps drew closer towards the door. Peter got them all inside, grabbing the door and closing it behind him, spying through the smallest crack and as the footsteps stopped he slowly closed the door and pushed everyone backwards.

"Get back!" He whispered as everyone squeezed together.

"My toe!" Lucy shouted as she was pushed and shoved.

"I'm not on your toe!" Edmund whispered back.

"No, that's my toe!" Evelyn exclaimed, pushed him off of her.

"Stop shoving!" Peter shouted and suddenly let out a yelp as both him and Susan fell backwards. Evelyn and Lucy smiled wider than they ever had before as they looked at the snow covered pines that had greeted them the night before.

"Impossible!" Susan whispered as she turned around, slowly pushing herself back onto her feet.

"Don't worry; it's probably just your imagination." Evelyn said with a sly smile. Peter looked between Evelyn and Lucy, the shameful look on his face saying all that really needed to be said.

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it?" He said and Lucy shook her head slowly bending down towards the snow.

"No, it wouldn't. But this might!" She shouted and let the snow fly from her hand, hitting Peter square in the face. They all laughed as the snowball fight began each of them taking a blow or two to the face of chest, Peter taking the most of them all as the girls ganged up on him. The moment was perfect for Lucy and Evelyn, but it ended all to soon when Susan threw her snowball at Edmund, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ow! Stop it!" He shouted at them.

"You little liar!" Peter said, walking up to him, the smile on his face gone.

"You didn't believe her either!" Edmund shouted only causing Peter to shake his head.

"Apologize to Lucy and Evelyn." Peter said and the girls looked at Edmund waiting for an apology that didn't come.

"Say you're sorry." Peter said, raising his voice at Edmund who stepped back and looked over at the girls unable to look them in the eye.

"Alright! I'm sorry." He said.

"That's alright; some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy said looking at him smugly and Edmund just scowled at her muttering something under his breath.

"Maybe we should go back" Susan suddenly suggested.

"Shouldn't we at lease take a look around?" Edmund exclaimed pointing to the two rock hills off in the distance.

"I think Lucy and Evelyn should decide." Peter said, causing the two small girls to smile the same idea floating in their heads.

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well Mr. Tumnus it is!" Peter announced as he headed back towards the wardrobe.

"We can't just go hiking around in the snow dressed like this!" Susan said finally noticing the chill of winter. Evelyn looked down at her short sleeved, knee length dress and nodded. Even with her long stocking she would freeze to death.

"No, but we can use these." Peter emerged from the wardrobe, five large fur coats in his arms.

"Peter, they don't belong to us." Susan said trying to reason with him, the thought of going back still trapped in her mind.

"Well, I don't think the professor will mind. And if you think about it…logically we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." He said holding out the last coat for Edmund to take.

"But that's a girl's coat!" Edmund argued, gazing upon the black and grey fur coat with disgust.

"I know." Peter said, pushing it into Edmunds arms. They all put the coats on, wrapping them around tight to keep the chill of and the two girls took lead of the group, heading for the fauns house. The forest was exactly the way they had remembered it, every tree and stone they had seen and recognized was still there and the others looked on in admiration and awe, but who wouldn't. Never had they thought something so mystifying could exist, to say that there was a world inside of a wardrobe was unbelievable so, logically, they didn't believe and yet here it was in front of them or all around them.

"We'll have lots of lovely food, oh and there's always a roaring fire that warms you up in an instant, and we can't forget about the wonderful tea with lots of sugar and…" Evelyn was unable to finish her sentence as she saw the broken door to Mr. Tumnus's house, tilted and almost snapped right off the hinges.

"Evelyn, Lucy, what's wrong?" Peter asked, eyeing the broken door. Unable to form words, their minds fogged with worry, the two girls took off towards the small house, the others calling after them. They slowed to a walk, entering the house with grim looks. Everything was broken, wooden chairs were cracked and thrown across the room, glass covered the floor and precise metal cups and pots were smashed and lying around. It was a complete disaster, the place almost unrecognizable, the stone fire place cold and empty.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy whispered, leaning into Evelyn for support.

"I don't know." Evelyn said, trying to keep herself upright. Who would just come in and do this especially to Mr. Tumnus, Evelyn thought as she gazed around. Looking around the place himself, Peter noticed a long note written in red ink, attached to a stone post in the house. He looked at the others before reaching forward and pulling it from the pin, bringing it in front of his face.

The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason

against her imperial majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia,

For comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans.

Signed Maugrim, Captain of the secret police.

Long Live the Queen

Peter frowned, handing the letter to Susan who looked back up at him with wide eyes.

"Now I think we should really leave." She said and Peter nodded his head.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy exclaimed. The girls couldn't just leave their friend behind; it was their fault he was arrested in the first place.

"He was arrested just for being with a human; I don't think there's much we can do." Susan said trying to reason with them.

"You just don't understand, do you? We're the humans! The White Witch must have found out he helped us." Evelyn said, a tear running down her cheek.

"Maybe we could call the police." Peter said trying to be helpful in the situation.

"These are the police!" Susan said, rolling her eyes as she showed him the note again. Peter sighed and leaned down towards the girls.

"Don't worry. We'll think of something." He said and rubbed their backs, comforting them enough to keep the tears away.

"Why? I mean, he's a criminal!" Edmund said as he shrugged his shoulders trying his best to hide the slight glimmer of guilt in his eyes. Evelyn scowled and stepped towards him causing Edmund to take a few steps back as she continued forward.

"I've had just about enough of you." She said through her clenched teeth, her eyes raging with anger which she would have acted upon if Peter hadn't laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him and slowly calmed down, hanging her held low. AS they all stood in an uncomfortable silence they heard a small "psst" from outside and looked to see a small cardinal, sitting on a tree branch.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan asked. The five of them walked outside watching as the bird flew off suddenly. When they heard the crunching of snow, Peter pulled Evelyn and Lucy behind him, slowly walking forward. They clung onto him afraid of what could be watching them from the small snow banks as they frantically looked around. It was Evelyn who let out a small yelp of surprise when a large beaver appeared from behind the snow. Their terror forgotten, Evelyn and Lucy watched with curious eyes as the beaver crept towards them, his nose in the air and his tail dragging behind him.

"Here, boy. Come here." Peter said as he clicked his tongue. He had done it back home when taking care of the neighbor's dog so perhaps it would work on a beaver.

"Well, I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want!" The beaver suddenly exclaimed causing all five of them to jump back.

"Evelyn Pevensie." The beaver said looking towards the small blonde headed girl. Her eyes widened a bit as she stepped forward towards him. The beaver pulled a white handkerchief from behind his back and held it out for her to take which she did, flattening it out against her palm.

"That's the handkerchief that I gave Mr.…"

"Tumnus. He gave it to me just before they took him." The beaver explained to her.

"Is he alright?" Lucy asked, stepping forward to stand next to Evelyn.

"Further in." He said heading back towards the woods.

"Peter, you don't know what you are doing." Susan said, pulling him back as they began walking after him.

"She's right. How do we know we can trust him?" Edmund asked still starring after the beaver.

"He says he knows the faun." Peter replied simply.

"He's a beaver...he shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan exclaimed.

"Is everything alright?" The beaver asked, his head popping back up over the snow.

"Yes. We were just talking." Peter said and the beaver nodded, looking around the area.

"That's better left for safer quarters." He said and disappeared again.

"He means the trees." Lucy whispered looking around. Peter looked back at Susan and Edmund before sighed and following the beaver once more. With nothing left to say and not wanting to leave without everyone, Susan pulled Edmund along with her as they followed the others.

"Come on. We don't want to be caught out here after nightfall." The beaver called back to the group as they continued to trudge through the snow. He led them through two stone cliffs, a small little arch serving as an entrance way. It was all quite beautiful to Evelyn whose face was still lit with a smile.

"Ah, blimey! Looks like Mrs. Beaver has the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee." The beaver said as he looked down at his dimly lit dam, puffs of smoke escaping from the small chimney.

"It's lovely." Lucy complimented.

"Merely a trifle. Still have a lot of constructing to do." The beaver said as they continued down the mountain side.

"Is that you Beaver? If find out you've been with badger again, I-Oh, those aren't badgers. I never thought I'd live to see this day!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed as she watched the five children with joy.

"You couldn't have given me a ten minute warning?" She whispered the Mr. Beaver as she smoothed her fur.

"I would have given you a week if I thought it would help." Mr. Beaver replied causing them all to chuckle a bit, making their way inside the dam. Surprisingly the dam was quite large and Peter, being the tallest of the children, could easily stand up.

"Take a seat; I'll get some food for you." Mrs. Beaver said as she walked towards the small cupboards. Peter, Susan, Lucy and Evelyn looked around before taking a seat around the rectangular wooded table while Edmund sat back near the small door.

"Is there nothing we can do about Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked Mr. Beaver who sat across from them at the table.

"There's few that go through them gates that come out again." Mr. Beaver said and all of their shoulders seemed to sag, none more than Susan and Lucy.

"But there is hope, dears." Mrs. Beaver said, placing a large plate of fish and chips on the table.

"Yeah, there's a right bit more than hope." Mr. Beaver exclaimed almost choking on his drink. He looked around as if afraid someone would be listening and then leaned in closer to the children.

"Aslan is on the move." He whispered.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked, speaking up from his spot.

"Aslan...you silly little blighter...you don't know do you?" Mr. Beaver asked, his laughter dying down.

"Well we haven't actually been here very long." Peter said coming to their defense.

"He's only the king of the whole wood, the top geezer, the true king of Narnia!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"He's been away for a long while." Mrs. Beaver explained to the children who all looked a bit dumbfounded.

"But he's just got back! And he's waitin' for you near the Stone Table!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"Waiting for us?" Lucy questioned.

"You got to be joking! They don't even know about the prophecy." Mr. Beaver shouted looking to his wife for help. She sighed and laid a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Then tell them." She said with a nod towards the children.

"Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest...the secret police! They're all happening because of you!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked with a scoff.

"Not blaming you dear, thanking you." Mrs. Beaver explained.

"There's a prophecy. When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in if Cair Paravel in throne the evil is over and done." As Mr. Beaver spoke the prophecy Evelyn looked down at her hands. It was all very confusing at the moment and part of her wanted nothing more than to go home, but another part of her felt as if it was being pulled towards this place. Like there was something that needed her, something that wanted her, as if there was a larger reason for her to find Narnia, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." Susan told him.

"I know, but you're missin' the point!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"It's long been told that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will appear to defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs. Beaver said pointing to Evelyn's cousins. This only caused more confusion for Evelyn. If she wasn't part of this prophecy them surely there was no reason for her to be here and yet here she was.

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter said in disbelief. They weren't heroes, nothing special by any means and certainly not fit to be Kings and Queens.

"Well you'd better be 'cause Aslan's already fitted out your army!" Mr. Beaver announced.

"Our army?" Lucy gasped out as she turned to look at the others.

"I think you've made a mistake; we're not heroes!" Peter told them.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I think it's time we were going." Susan said as she stood, grabbing the girl's hands and pulling them up with her.

"No, you can't just leave!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed frantically.

"They're right! We're in a prophecy!" Evelyn said, pulling back against Susan's grip.

"And what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy argued, joining in with Evelyn.

"It of our hands, girls. I'm sorry, but it's time the four of were getting home. Ed?" Peter turned towards the door only to find it empty. Edmund was nowhere inside the house, it was as if he had just vanished except for the door that was now wide open.

"I'm gonna kill him." Peter scowled.

"You may not have to." Mr. Beaver said, drawing back the group's attention.

"Has Edmund ever been to Narnia?" He asked the others and Evelyn shared a terrifying look with Lucy.

"Oh no." She whispered looking back towards the open door.

"Hurry!" Peter yelled back to the others as they raced up the hill. Edmunds tracks were still visible in the snow, but a few more seconds and the snow fall would cover them. Lucy let out a gasp as she fell forward and Evelyn quickly pulled her up onto her feet, running after Susan and Peter who had made it to the top of the hill. What they saw before them sent a shiver down Evelyn's spine. The large ice castle glistened and glowed with an eerie blue that seemed to fill the dark night sky.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs, but Mr. Beaver shushed her.

"Quite, she might hear ya!" He whispered. Peter, not being able to take anymore, took off towards the castle only to be jumped on by Mr. Beaver.

"Get off me! We just can't let him go!" Peter yelled trying to shake him off.

"Don't you get it?! He's the bait! She wants all of ya in there! To kill ya!" Mr. Beaver whispered harshly at him. They all looked back at the Castle watching the tiny outline of their brother disappear behind the large glass doors.

"This is your entire fault!" Susan said, directing her glare at Peter.

"My fault?" He asked with a curt chuckle.

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" She shouted at Peter and he just glared right back at her.

"So you knew this would happen?" He shouted back.

"I didn't know what would happen..." Susan said stepping towards Peter, her voice lowering a bit.

"Stop! This fighting isn't going to help Edmund" Lucy screamed at them, their shouts silencing.

"She's right. Only Aslan can save him now." Mr. Beaver said

"Then take us to him." Peter said.

"Be careful Edmund. Don't do anything else stupid, ok. Just don't get hurt." Evelyn whispered, knowing that Edmund would be unable to hear. Yet, then again, it seemed that magic flowed through the very trees so, perhaps, her words would be heard.


End file.
